


Надежда на жизнь

by Hell_be_joy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Philosophy, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slash, death thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты не понимаешь, - вздохнул Стив, - людей пугает не смерть.<br/>- А что же?<br/>- Людей пугает прощание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надежда на жизнь

— Ты не понимаешь, — вздохнул Стив, — людей пугает не смерть.

— А что же?

— Людей пугает прощание.

Они оба стояли около криокамеры, наблюдая за погружающимся в сон Баки Барнсом. Один — солдат, уверенный, непоколебимый, опустошенный и полный одновременно, и второй — правитель, верный своему народу, своей вере. Ни один точно не помнил, почему разговор зашел о смерти: Барнсу она в данный момент точно не угрожала, да и на Ваканду после демонстрации Черной Пантеры вряд ли бы рискнули напасть. И всё-таки, разговор происходил здесь и сейчас.

— Поясни, — сухо попросил ТʼЧалла, не отводя взгляда от профиля Зимнего Солдата, словно высеченного из мрамора или льда.

— Сама смерть ничего не значит, — пожал плечами Роджерс, — по крайней мере, для умирающего.

— Он чувствует смерть, боль, сожаление, возможно.

— Я не спорю. Но он лишен того чувства, что будет преследовать всех живых, что хоть немного знали его.

Стив как-то нервно передернул плечами и, протянув руку, стер изморозь со стекла.

В его позе не чувствовалось напряжения, но было видно, что настоящий диалог не доставлял ему и большой радости. Он, скорее, чувствовал себя обязанным открыться тому, кто предоставил убежище и шанс на спасение. ТʼЧалле можно было доверять и довериться, и Роджерс ценил подобное в людях, сам был таким. Да и есть, наверное, на сегодняшний день.

Росс бы с ним не согласился, а Старк, и того хуже, осклабился бы в лицо.

— Умирающий не чувствует сожаления за упущенные возможности, — Стив, наконец, посмотрел на стоящего рядом с ним короля и как-то грустно улыбнулся. — Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я, да? Я не хочу говорить о загробном мире и реинкарнации, не знаю, что ждет нас за чертой смерти, и не хочу знать. Умирают с одной мыслью, наверное. Что-то вроде: «О черт, я же мог пожить ещё» или «Слава Богу, что моя жизнь закончилась». Живым сложнее.

— Слишком много мыслей, — понимающе кивнул ТʼЧалла. — Сожалений.

— Сожалений, упущенных возможностей. Слишком много суеты, слов, слез, разбитых надежд, — Роджерс замолчал на какое-то время, задумчиво потирая переносицу. — Я хотел прыгнуть за ним. Тогда, с поезда. Но чувство долга пересилило чувство утраты, я должен был схватить Золу и доставить его командованию.

— И поэтому ты не выпрыгнул с самолета.

— Смерть во льдах казалась мне равноценной смерти в снежном ущелье. Я не мог справиться с мыслью, что у нас не будет совместного будущего, что я не смогу снова поцеловать его, что мы потеряли слишком много времени просто стесняясь собственных чувств и прячась за стенами дружбы. Это убивало меня сильнее, чем могло бы убить любое оружие Гидры. И я просто не справился.

— Ты любил его.

— Любил, сколько себя помню. Всегда. Сейчас я думаю, что мне даже повезло…

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Стив неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и снова посмотрел на спящего Баки. Пронзительный взгляд короля Ваканды впивался куда-то в висок и, кажется, добирался до мозга, сканируя его, пытаясь понять, что творится в голове этого странного человека прошлого.

— Я не видел его в гробу, не видел его могилы. Я не видел его мертвым, — на грани слышимости прошептал Роджерс. — В моих воспоминаниях был живой человек, который смеялся, испытывал страх, был сильным и решительным. Который падал, но не был мертвым. Моим последним воспоминанием о Пегги будет её гроб.

Между мужчинами снова повисло спокойное молчание, но ТʼЧалла понимал, что Стив еще не закончен.

— Вот почему я считаю, что смерть не самое страшное. Нас пугает прощание с этим человеком, несказанные слова, невыполненные обещание, несбывшиеся надежды. Это всё включается в понятие смерти, но умирает один, а страдают все остальные, кто знал и надеялся на жизнь.

— У вас надежда на жизнь ещё есть, Капитан.

— Да, — удивительно, как легко на лице появилась улыбка, — благодаря тебе, мой друг, благодаря тебе.

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликован на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4506140


End file.
